


I think the world could work for you and me

by useless_bisexualme



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Athlete Kara Danvers, F/F, Physical Therapist Lena luthor
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:01:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23185207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/useless_bisexualme/pseuds/useless_bisexualme
Summary: Kara Danvers is the star player of Canada's national Volleyball team. Lena Luthor is her physiotherapist after Alex convinced Kara to see one for her back pain. It's spicy. Kara is kind of a jock and Lena might just be into it.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor
Comments: 48
Kudos: 487





	1. A whole lotta blushing

Kara cursed loudly when she opened the door and her hand shot to her lower back almost immediately. Her back pain had gotten increasingly worse over the past few weeks so Alex had practically forced her to go see “a fucking physio therapist or I won’t ever let you touch a Volleyball again”. 

That had convinced Kara to take a break from practising for the first time in years. She had played through torn ligaments, pulled muscles and tendons and a lot of bruises. Like, a lot…  
And yet, nothing had ever quite brought her down like this back pain, flaring up every time she hit a ball or served or just twisted her back slightly.

The doctors had told her that she had badly pinched a nerve in between her spine and back muscles and that, after having eased the nerve out of its irritated state, she really needed to work on balancing out her back muscles as her right side was way stronger than her left. That wasn’t really surprising as Kara was right handed and obviously did all of her hits and serves with her right hand and thus trained this side way more even though she always tried to do equal sets for her left and right side when she did lifts or workouts with Alex. Obviously that hadn’t helped…

Kara sat down in one of the plush white couches in the lobby and placed her bag on the floor in between her legs while she waited for the receptionist or one of the physio therapists to appear.

“Are you Kara Danvers?”, a voice called her attention.

It belonged to a nice looking woman in her thirties with brown hair and glasses. Kara nodded and smiled while she stood up and reached for her bag. 

“Great. I’m Jess. Your trainer will be with you in room 6 in a few minutes. Locker rooms are around the corner on the left. It’d be best if you’d just change into a comfortable outfit as you’re probably gonna get a massage as well as having to do a small workout today.”

Kara thanked Jess with another smile and headed in the direction she had pointed her to the locker rooms. After changing into some black tights and one of her warm up shirts for Team Canada, she made her way to room 6 at the end of the corridor. 

When Kara opened the door, the room was still empty so she decided to just sit on the massage table in the middle of the room as there didn’t seem to be any other seating options and she didn’t know how long she might have to wait.

After a few minutes had passed without anyone entering the room, Kara got restless and got up to get a closer look at the pictures on the wall. They were all of sports legends or important moments in Canadian Sports History and there was even a picture from the Olympics three years ago when Kara had won them the first Gold Medal in over 40 years with her final hit down the line. 

Kara lost herself in the memory while studying the picture of her team screaming and crying on the floor in total disbelief. She had just turned 22 one week prior. In a few months, the road to the Olympics would start again. This time it would take place in Munich, Germany and Kara didn’t want to miss it for the world. 

“I was sitting on the edge of my seat when you hit that ball in the fifth set”, a voice interrupted her stream of consciousness and Kara snapped her head in the direction of the door.

A painful jolt went up her spine and she cursed under her breath again before grinning proudly at the remark of the physio therapist. Kara opened her mouth to reply when she paused to get a really good look at her trainer. 

She was beautiful. Her hair was up in a ponytail of dark locks and her green eyes were sizing Kara up as if she was giving her an x-ray. Kara didn’t know who was cranking up the temperature in this room right now but hell, it was getting hot

Any clever remark she might have given got stuck in her throat and she settled for a breathy laugh and a pretty blush on her cheeks.

“I read your file and looked at everything the doctors sent over. Looks like you might not be able to hit that effortlessly right now, huh?”

“Not really, no. It doesn’t always hurt though, there’s good days and then there’s bad days. It’s honestly worse when I have to serve.”

“I see. I’d just like to get a look myself before we jump straight into workouts, so would you please lie on the table face down for me?”

Kara thought to herself that she’d do a lot of things to and for her but she decided that it was probably best not to tell her that, so she just nodded and did as she was asked.  
It only took a second after she had lied down before the trainer’s hands were on her back and chills were running up and down Kara’s spine.

“I’m Lena by the way. Lena Luthor”, the PT said as she lifted Kara’s shirt and slid her hands down her patient’s back.

“Lena”, Kara tried out the name and she liked the way the L rolled off her tongue. 

“Kara Danvers”, she replied politely even though Lena must know her name if she remembered the details of a game Kara played in over 3 years ago.

Lena didn’t reply and simply started to work her knuckles into Kara’s muscles to loosen them and get a feel of the outside hitter’s body. She ran her thumb over Kara’s sports bra and up to her shoulder before doing the same thing on the other side. 

Kara’s muscles twitched under her finger tips and she was acutely aware that Lena must’ve heard the little sigh she had let out at the tender touch. It wasn’t as if she never got massages. Of course she did. She’d be sore as hell if someone wouldn’t massage the hours of practice out of her body once in a while.

And yet, Lena had the magic touch. She found all of Kara’s pressure points in less than five minutes and soon enough, she felt more relaxed than she had in a while.  
When Lena pressed her knuckle into the spot where Kara always felt the painful stab of her injury, she let out a yelp.

“Did that hurt?”, Lena asked.

Kara scoffed and stifled a mocking laugh: “yeah, it did.”

Lena hummed and continued her path down to Kara’s lower back and only stopped short of the swell of her ass. Kara’s breath had gotten faster and she was sure that her face was flushed. 

“I wanna try something out if that’s okay with you”

“S-Sure”

The PT positioned herself beside Kara’s left thigh and placed a hand on her knee and one on her ankle, lifting it in a 90 degree angle. 

“Any pain?”, she asked.

“No.”

Lena continued to lift Kara’s thigh off the table, her leg still bent in an angle. She slowly lifted it higher until she could see Kara flinch at one point and she gently let go of her leg.

“Did the pain start before you flinched and slowly become worse or was it only at that point?”

“Only that one movement at the very end. Everything before was fine”, Kara answered truthfully.

“Good”

Lena remained still for a few seconds before she hummed again and started to massage Kara’s lower back a bit more. After a few minutes she halted her movements and placed a palm on her patient’s back to signal her that she stopped the massage.  
She cleared her throat to get Kara’s attention, who had slowly started to drift off under the soft touch of the pretty PT.

“Could you turn around on the table and face the ceiling for me?”

“Yeah, of course.”

Kara rolled over on the table, careful not to fall off of it and embarrass herself. 

“I’m just gonna stretch you a bit to warm you up for the workout afterwards”, Lena offered as explanation.

Kara thought she was prepared for it after having felt Lena’s touch for about 15 minutes already but she definitely wasn’t prepared for Lena to gently place her hands on Kara’s thigh and lift it straight in the air only to press into it with her full body. They stayed in that position for a few seconds to get a deep stretch and for a moment, Kara caught Lena’s eye and maybe she was wrong but she thought she saw her pupils dilate. 

Lena let go of her leg and rounded the table to do the same stretch with Kara’s other thigh. This time Kara couldn’t supress a small moan at the burning sensation of the stretch compared with Lena’s hands on her inner thigh. 

If Lena noticed, she didn’t say anything, just stepped back from the table and instructed Kara to stand up, too. 

“Stand up straight with your arms above your head and try to elongate your spine as long as possible before you drop your shoulders and slowly roll your upper body down until you can touch the floor.”

Kara hissed when she stretched her arms over her head. Lena furrowed her brows and told her to hold the position before she stepped behind her and pressed a finger into the painful spot she had massaged earlier. 

“Try to stretch your arms again”

This time, the pain was duller and remained in that one sport instead of shooting up Kara’s spine.

“Oh, that’s good”, Kara couldn’t help but remark in a slightly breathy voice.

Lena chuckled and kept her thumb in place.

“You can drop your shoulders now and slowly roll your abdomen down”

Kara did as she was told and she was painfully aware that in this position she was basically pressing her ass into Lena’s crotch. 

“Good, now roll up again and stretch your arms above your head for about thirty seconds”, Lena instructed and if her voice sounded a bit lower than before, neither her nor Kara commented on it. 

After they had gone through a very elaborate set of stretches and warm ups and Lena had gotten Kara to pinky promise to do all of these exercises every day or at least before any kind of physical activity, Lena announced that it was time for the real work out.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Sweating bullets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time for the workout. And some more touching.

Kara would be lying if she said the workout was easy. It was literally everything but.

She had to do lunges, squats, jump squats, block jumps, sit ups, chin ups, some weight lifting and in the end, plank.

Kara had enjoyed it thoroughly though, if only for the fact that she could show off her muscles in front of Lena and she could see that the woman was taking an interest in the show. More than just a professional one at that.

But what really got her was the plank.

She got down on the mat already sweating bullets and breathing heavily but determined to complete the workout without complaint.

Lena sat down beside her with her clipboard and pen in hand and waited for her to get in position.

When Kara pushed herself off the mat, she felt the twinge in her back again. She had felt it during a few of the exercises always ignored it.   
This time she couldn’t suppress a groan though and Lena furrowed her brows at that.

“Are you in pain?”, she asked.

Kara just nodded with her lips pressed together in exhaustion.

Lena smacked her lips and signaled Kara to stop the plank so she slowly let herself fall onto the mat and looked up at a crossed-legged Lena.

She didn’t look amused. Not at all.

“Have you felt any discomfort or pain doing any of the other exercises?”

“Yeah”, Kara admitted sheepishly and she really didn’t like the way Lena scribbled down on her paper with a disapproving look on her face. 

“Just for future reference: I can’t and won’t continue to work with you if you don’t tell me when you’re in pain. It’s dangerous and might only add to your injury and I don’t want to be responsible for that. And you shouldn’t either.”

Lena’s stern voice sobered Kara up and she hurried to nod along to everything Lena said.

“I’m really sorry. I’m kind of used to ignoring the pain. It’s a bad habit and I will be sure to tell you every time I feel the slightest twinge in my back or anywhere else.”

Maybe not every kind of twinge but anyways. Lena seemed content with the answer and nodded. 

“Alright. Try the plank again. I’ll just stabilize you from below to make sure your back isn’t as bad as before.”

Kara propped herself up on her forearms again and lifter her hip off the mat and with it the rest of her body. 

Lena shuffled closer until she sat directly beside Kara and placed one hand on her tense stomach and the other one on her hip to stabilize there.

Kara felt her abs twitch under the touch and if she flexed a few times totally on purpose, she was gonna keep that her little secret.

“3…2…1”, Lena counted down and released Kara from her firm grip.

“You can relax for a few seconds now and then we’ll just do some stretches and you can foam roll a bit to loosen your muscles again.”

Kara watched Lena stand up and place her clipboard on a nearby desk before writing a few notes down and leaving it there when she came back to where Kara was still lying on the ground. 

The outside hitter slowly pushed herself up and waited until Lena had reached her.

“Do you have any go-to stretches you do after practice?”, Lena asked.

“Yeah, I usually do my arms first against the wall, then some for my back on the ground and then legs.”

“Alright, sounds good. I’d like you to do all of these and if I feel like there’s something missing I’ll just introduce you to some new stretches you should incorporate into your routine.”

Kara nodded and stepped to the next best wall to open up her shoulder and upper back by placing her arm on the wall and then twisting away from it, twisting her hip vertical to the wall.

She pushed into the stretch a few times before doing the same thing with her arm bent at the elbow in a 90 degree angle and then both exercises with the other arm.

Lena watched her while she got down on her knees and then on her back, stretching it out with various movements. 

She sat up again and straightened her legs in front of her to reach for her toes when she felt the twinge in her back again.

“It hurts a bit when I do this but I’m never a hundred percent sure if it’s the stretch or my injury”, Kara admitted.

Lena hummed and sat down behind Kara.

“It could be both but just in case, I’ll support you during the stretch.”

Kara nodded her agreement and leaned over again to reach her toes. Lena pressed her thumb into her back again, same spot as always. 

Kara remained in her position but Lena’s hands started to wander now. They followed the muscles up Kara’s spine and stopped at her neck.

Lena gently eased Kara out of her stretch and loosened the knots in her shoulders and neck with practiced ease that had Kara’s head lull back into her touch. 

Lena’s hands lingered on Kara’s neck a bit longer than might be necessary without really doing much besides stroking up and down the sides of it. 

After a minute or so, she cleared her throat and stood up abruptly. 

Kara almost fell backwards onto the floor as she had started to lean into Lena more and more. 

She slowly got up as well and stretched her arms above her head to crack her back once after being on the ground for so long.

Her shirt rode up a bit with the motion and Kara could see Lena glance down for a second before looking at her hands.

“So. Do you remember all of the exercises and stretches we did today?”, Lena asked.

“To be completely honest, I know them right now but as soon as I’ll get home I’ll probably forget a few”, Kara admitted with a sheepish grin on her face.

“Do you want me to write them down? It’d take a few minutes though…”

Kara cocked her head to one side as if in deep thought before her face lit up.

“You could give me your number so I can just text you whenever I forget how do to one of the exercises exactly. I could also keep you updated whenever I do any sort of physical activity if I feel any pain.”

She winked at the words “physical activity” but Lena ignored her and kept a blank face. 

The proud look on Kara’s face was maybe what convinced her to agree after a full minute of contemplating the idea and scrutinizing Kara as if she had some ulterior motive.  
Which she definitely had. 

She liked Lena. She interested her. Like, a lot. 

“Fine. I’ll let Jess know to give you my number when you head out. You’re only allowed to text me if it’s injury-related though. No memes or anything inappropriate.”

Kara clutched at her heart as if she was deeply offended but she had to laugh because Lena seemed to have her all figured out after only one therapy session.

“Scout’s honour”, she promised with two fingers in the air. 

“I would bet my phone that you were never part of the girl’s scouts but I’ll take it”, Lena chuckled.

Kara smiled warmly at her and just shrugged. 

“Alright. You can get changed then and I’ll see you in three days for our next appointment.”

“Looking forward to it, Doc.”

“I bet.”

This time it was Lena who winked and Kara had to swallow at the sight of a cocky Lena. 

She waved at her PT with a last smile before leaving the room and heading back to the locker rooms.

After she had changed into sweats and a hoodie, she went to get Lena’s number from Jess.

The skeptic look the receptionist gave her at the request gave Kara the impression that Lena didn’t normally give her number to patients. Let alone on the first day.

A weird kind of pride overcame her and she shot Jess a blinding smile as she handed her a small piece of paper with digits on it.

“Thank you so much. See you!”

Kara stepped out of the building with a little more enthusiasm to her step than when she had first entered it. 

She put in her headphones and was just about to open Spotify when her sister’s face appeared on her screen and she picked up the call.

“Hey Alex!”

“Hi Kara. You sound weirdly excited considering you just had your first appointment at the physiotherapist.”

Alex sounded suspicious and before Kara could reply anything, she heard her sister gasp on the other end of the line.

“Tell me you didn’t skip your appointment…because if you did I will literally kick you off the team for your own safety.”

Kara laughed and lifted her hand as if Alex could see her and quickly calmed her down by assuring her she had indeed shown up to her appointment and everything had been just fine. 

She left out the fact that her PT was the most stunning woman to exist.

“You can even call them if you don’t believe me. I’m sure Jess would be more than willing to testify that I was there.”

“Fine. I believe you. You're lucky.”

“Actually Alex, I’d love to chat but I’m seeing an ice cream truck and you know how much I’d hate to miss it.”

Kara could hear Alex laugh and say an affectionate bye before hanging up.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please tell me if you like where this is going. Always here for feedback. Thanks to Corona I'll have the time to write....I hope everyone is safe and healthy and trying to isolate themselves socially to help everyone who might be at risk.   
> Remember to be kind, people!


	3. I will keep running to find you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara thinks about Lena a bit too much and maybe luck is on her side in this one.   
> Also, some past dating tea gets spilled.

Kara’s next physio appointment was scheduled for exactly a week from now. 

Lena had told her that she should attend practice and try out certain movements to see if there was any improvement of if the pain had gotten worse. 

Kara was mostly ecstatic to be allowed to go to practice but there was also some sadness about the fact that she’d have to wait a whole week to see Lena again.

So maybe that was the reason why she was lying awake in bed, blanket crumpled at her feet and uncomfortably warm while trying to fall asleep.

She couldn’t help but think about Lena touching her back and gently scraping at her neck and scalp and then replacing her fingers with her lips.

Kara had to shake her head to remind herself that she had to keep it professional. 

She was going to see Lena for months ahead and she was fairly certain that Alex would insist on keeping her around until after the Olympics, just to make sure Kara was actually doing better. 

After another half hour of not being able to sleep or shake the memories of Lena’s fingers digging into her inner thigh, Kara decided to just text Lena to get her off her mind.

*“Hi Lena, just letting you know that I dutifully did all of my stretches and the pain was very manageable thanks to your guidance –Kara”*

Kara read over the text about 1000 times for the next five minutes before just clicking on send, throwing her phone in the farthest corner of her room and turning onto her side to fall into an uneasy sleep with intense green eyes haunting her. 

When she woke up at around 7am for her morning run, she gave herself five minutes, just for her pride, before checking her phone.

There were no new messages.

Kara frowned at that but decided not to read too much into it as she had sent it around midnight and it was only 7am. Also, Lena didn’t seem like the type of person who clung to her phone at all times. 

Deciding it was best to just go on her run and forget about all this crushing and thirsting after her PT, Kara changed into her workout clothes and put on her running playlist before leaving her apartment. 

About thirty minutes later, she stopped to take a break on a park bench. 

Kara plopped down onto the hard wooden bench and tilted her head back to soak in the sunbeams filtering through the tree branches above her. 

“Kara?”, a voice softly called out for her.

Kara kept her eyes closed for a second longer because wow, she was already imagining Lena’s voice in the middle of a random park…

When she felt the presence of someone sitting down beside her though, she cracked her eyes open and almost fell off the bench in shock.

The person next to her was, in fact, Lena Luthor.

“Hey”, Lena practically laughed in her face at Kara’s shell-shocked face.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Not at all”, Kara replied at tad bit too fast and scrambling to get the earphones out.

There was a charged silence for about half a second before Lena looked at Kara with a light smile on her face and said:

“So…I got your text.”

Kara groaned inwardly and sat up straight to feel more confident than she actually was right now. 

“You did, huh? I just thought I’d give you a status update”

Lena chuckled at that and Kara knew she was blushing but she could just pretend like it was because of the recent running and the hot weather. 

“Yeah thanks for that. I’m glad your back was okay during the stretches. It’s really important that you keep them up”, Lena reminded the hitter with a stern look on her face.

“I pinky-promised, so you can be very sure that I will. I have never broken a promise in my life.”

Lena chuckled again and they both went quiet for another minute before Kara spoke up again.

“If you don’t mind me asking, what are you doing here? Do you live around this neighbourhood?”

“Yeah I do. A few blocks South though. I like to go on walks or runs in the morning though, just to really wake up. On weekends I sometimes spend half my day just sitting here and reading or something.”

Kara smiled at that. 

Firstly because that was absolutely adorable and the image of Lena sitting in the sun with tousled hair from the light breeze and a book in her hand, the crease between her brow that Kara had learned was a sure sign Lena was concentrating because she always got it when she was writing something down on her clipboard about an exercise for Kara or something.

And secondly because that meant Lena lived rather close to her. 

Kara didn’t really know or want to know for that matter, why that fact made her stomach drop in a pleasant way but she stored it away in her Lena file anyways. 

“That sounds great. I’m actually taking a break from my morning run right now, so would you like to join me for a coffee or something?”

“If we could take it to-go? I have somewhere to be in about an hour and I need to stop by my place before that.”

“Sure!”, Kara replied enthusiastically and basically leapt off the bench. 

She offered her hand to Lena and after a second of quiet deliberation, she took it and Kara pulled her off the bench.

If Kara’s hand itched to link with Lena’s, she didn’t act on it. 

“I know a café right around the corner, they have great frappuccinos!”

“I should’ve known you drink frappuccinos…they’re so sugary and not coffee-like”, Lena scrunched up her nose in disgust but Kara could see the smile crinkles around her eyes.

“Excuse me?? There is caffeine in there, you know.”

“They just tell you that to make you feel mature. In reality, it’s just milk, caramel, and whipped cream.”

Kara scoffed at that but she had to admit that sometimes, she did take it decaffeinated.

“But isn’t it better for me not to drink that much caffeine? I thought it’s pretty unhealthy.”

“Touché”, Lena grinned.

When they reached the little coffee shop, Kara held the door open for Lena.

She brushed past her with a thankful smile and Kara felt the heat of the sun a little bit more.

When they both got their orders (Frappuccino for Kara and Americano for Lena, duh), they left the café and made their way back to the park, in the direction Lena had gestured earlier when telling Kara where she lived.

“So where are you going later, if you don’t mind me asking?”

Kara felt Lena tense beside her and she instantly regretted asking the question.

She was about to take it back when Lena opened her mouth to answer.

“Actually, I’m going to the Men’s Volleyball Team’s practice to check up on a player I’ve been monitoring.”

“Oh”, Kara said. 

She didn’t expect that. 

Actually, she wasn’t sure what she had been expecting but maybe something a bit more dramatic than that.

She wasn’t going to probe but when Lena started talking again, she also didn’t make an attempt to stop her. 

“I assume you know most of the players personally?”

Kara just nodded in answer and sipped on her drink as she had no clue where this was going.

“Yeah, so, I usually love seeing the team, don’t get me wrong. It’s just been a bit tense since I broke up with James a few months ago.”

Kara almost stopped dead in her tracks at that. 

James Olsen was the men’s team’s star middle blocker and a known player. With the ladies as well as on the court.

Kara had been led to believe that he had always been and would always be single as he was seen around the city’s most exclusive clubs with a new woman on his arm every weekend.

“You…you dated James Olsen?”

Lena scrunched up her nose again, just like before, and Kara had to wonder if it was actual disgust on her face or just bad memories brought up.

“I did, yes. For about three months actually.”

“Oh. I didn’t know that. And I’m pretty close friends with some of the boys actually.”

Lena chuckled at that.

“I’m not surprised by that. At the beginning of our relationship, I asked James if we could maybe keep it on the down-low, at least for a few weeks. He took it a bit too seriously I guess because he cheated on me in the end with some random girl he met at a club.”

At that, Kara actually had to stop walking. 

“He did what now?”

Lena just shrugged and smiled but Kara could see that she was still hurting. 

“Why the hell would anyone cheat on you? James of all people. Literally, who does he think he is… Has he looked at you?”

Kara threw her hands up in the air and she could feel herself genuinely getting angry at the thought of someone hurting Lena and even going as far as cheating on her. 

Lena blushed at Kara’s little rant and scratched her neck.

“Ah I’m sorry about that. I don’t have the best relationship with James anyways but that is just unbelievably idiotic and unforgivable of him, wow…”

“It’s fine, Kara. I try to avoid him as much as possible and I’m lucky he’s not the injured player. It’s the setter, Winn, actually.”

Kara was kind of relieved hearing that. 

She adored Winn. He was one of her best friends and the most considerate person ever. 

He was also super gay, so no inappropriate things happening during Lena’s massages. 

Kara realized that that was the most ironic thought she had had in a while since there were a lot of inappropriate things happening in her head while even talking to Lena in public.

“Winn’s a great guy, I love him. We’ve been friends for over five years actually. But as I’m not really close with James, I could beat him up for you.”

At Lena’s genuine laugh, Kara decided that she would do everything in her power to hear that sound as much as possible in the future.

“That’s a very sweet offer and I will come back to that if I ever need to but I think it would only make my relationship with him more awkward.”

“Yeah, I guess so”, Kara admitted with a shrug but there was a grin tugging at her lips that she couldn’t fight. 

“You know, I heard that you’ve been very close with some of the team as well. And I’m not talking about Winn Schott right now”, Lena said offhandedly but the smirk on her lips told Kara that she knew exactly what she was talking about. 

Kara momentarily got lost in the way Lena’s lip closed around the lid of her coffee cup and left a slight red lipstick stain behind but Lena’s intense stare brought her back to reality soon enough. 

Before she actually answered, Kara took another sip of her drink and groaned at the memories of her and Mike’s relationship flooding back.

“Well. Yes. Not the proudest moment of my life. I’m sure you know Mike well enough to second that. I really don’t know what possessed me back then. It was only for about two weeks though and I broke it off as soon as I woke up from whatever coma I was in.”

Lena laughed again at that and suddenly Kara felt the need to add something else.

“You know when they say bisexuals basically only date women and just pepper in the occasional man to mix it up? I think Mike was enough man for the next century…”

Lena promptly choked on her coffee at that and Kara couldn’t help but laugh at her.

“Wait, you didn’t know? I’ve been out for forever and I’m the poster girl for the pride parade in this city, like, every year”, Kara continued laughing as Lena was looking at her weirdly.

“No, yeah, I actually did know. I just kind of forgot I guess. It’s amazing that you’re so open about it though, I could never…”

Kara was about to ask what exactly she was implying with that when Lena suddenly stopped in front of a very nice apartment building and vaguely pointed at one of the top floors.

“That’s me. Thank you so much for the nice walk and I’m glad I ran into you.”

Kara couldn’t help but smile goofily at that.

“You can’t even imagine how lucky I feel. I might just start to take this route every day just to test my luck”, she said with a wink.

“Maybe you should do that. You never know who might join you on some random park bench”, Lena agreed with a sheepish smile. 

“I’ll see you next week then? If not earlier by some lucky coincidence.”

“Yeah, next week”, Lena confirmed.

Kara smiled at her one last time before throwing her now empty cup into a nearby trash can and turning around to jog back to her flat.

“And remember to stretch when you get home!”, Lena called after her.

“You should text me to remind me just in case!”, Kara called back and the smug grin on her face was visible for Lena even over the distance between the two.  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you all enjoyed this.   
> Hope y'all are having a great day!


	4. The one with the bath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has practice. Lena is there.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this! Let me know what you think! :)

*”Don’t forget your stretches.”*

Kara got out of the shower to this text from Lena and she couldn’t help but chuckle out loud at the punctuation and lack of smileys accompanying it. She dried her hair with a towel and patted down her wet skin before putting on her sweatpants and Team Canada hoodie over a sports bra and warm-up shirt.

It took her about twenty minutes to get to the gym where practice was held. She parked her car in the back because she knew the front would be packed with reporters and fans as today was a friendly game between the Men’s Team Canada and Team USA. Kara wasn’t sure if she was gonna stick around to watch it but right now, she had the mind not to get involved with anything surrounding it. 

As she was entering the massive multi-purpose arena, she thought about the fact that the game today was probably the reason why Lena had to check up on Winn. She knew that he had had a problem with his shoulder the past few months so the coach surely wanted to know if it was safe for him to play today. 

“Kara!”, someone called her name from a few steps behind her. 

Kara turned around and her face lit up at the sight of her sister and her girlfriend Maggie jogging towards her. 

“Hello there ladies”, she greeted them with a grin. They both had a prominent blush adorning their cheekbones and Maggie was trying to smooth over her hair and tame it in a ponytail but Kara couldn’t be fooled. She knew exactly what these two had been up to. 

Alex smacked her in the head upon seeing her smug face and Kara winced a bit, even if it was just for show. Maggie just huffed at their antics and told them to “hurry the fuck up” because she didn’t want to be late for warmups. 

After changing into shorts and putting her kneepads and shoes on, Kara followed the rest of her team out of the locker room onto the practice courts. Normally they’d be practising on the big arena one but it was being prepared for the men’s game later in the evening. 

The usual pre-practice chitchat was being exchanged as Cat Grant, their coach, entered the gym. She frowned at the gossiping lot of them before instructing them to start their usual warm-up routine.

“And Kara? I’d like to talk to you for a second”, she added at the end and Kara could feel her teammates snicker behind her back, trying to figure out if Kara was in for one of Cat’s famous lectures. 

“Yes Coach?”, Kara addressed the shorter woman after she had followed her to the side of the court for a bit of privacy. 

“I talked to your new physiotherapist today.”

“Lena? I mean, Ms. Luthor?”, Kara asked. She wasn’t surprised. It was Cat’s job to be informed about her players’ well-being and she surely wouldn’t take any risks when it came to Kara’s safety. 

“Yes. Her. She said she gave you permission to practice as long as you would take it slow, do your stretches and stop as soon as you feel pain. She also suggested that you should go see her today after practice as she’s here for the Men’s team anyway. I agreed that that would be a good idea. Is that okay with you?”

“Of course!”, Kara answered a bit too readily probably but Cat didn’t question it, just ushered her back onto the court to start with her stretches. 

“Got in trouble?”, Felicity, her setter, asked.

“Fortunately not. She just wanted an update on my back and told me to go see my PT after practice today. I figure I’ll just stay for the game then too. Anyone else who wants to watch it with me?”

Most of her teammates declined because of prior engagements but Alex and Maggie agreed to stick around if no one else wanted to accompany her. 

Kara had to sit the first few drills out to finish all her stretches but she wasn’t complaining about it because they involved a whole lot of running and she could see the exhaustion on her team’s faces. 

When she was finally ready to join the others, they were just starting a serve receive drill. The court was divided in the middle and there were servers on 1 at each side of the net and serve receivers across from them. One on 5, one on 4. The serve would go over, then the pass, set and hit from the player on 4. 

Kara absolutely loved this drill. It wasn’t particularly exhausting and involved basically all skills except maybe defense. It was also a constant rotation for everyone except the liberos and setters, so she wouldn’t have to stay in a position for too long. 

Right as the drill began, Kara heard the gym door open and when she turned around to see who it was, she locked eyes with none other than Lena Luthor.  
Lena smiled at her before she made her way to Cat to greet her and talk over something important based on the crease between her coach’s eyebrows. 

Alex came up behind her and startled Kara when she whispered in her ear.

“Who’s that?”

“Lena Luthor. She’s my new physiotherapist”; Kara answered, aware that everyone was waiting for them to finally start the drill.

“That is your new PT?”, Alex exclaimed in a volume Kara was sure Lena couldn’t help but overhear but she didn’t seem to notice. 

“Yes.”

“Holy shit.”

Kara just nodded and turned around to join the rest of the team. 

She was first to receive and easily passed the ball to Felicity. She made a perfect set to Alex who hit the ball down the line like the pro she was. 

Kara whistled playfully at that and Alex flexed her bicep in response before she ducked under the net to serve. 

Kara was now the one to hit and she felt comfortable in letting Maggie take her seam as she was the libero and the two of them knew each other well enough to not have to communicate something like that anymore. 

Maggie passed a perfect ball to Felicity and Kara shuffled out to hit the set. She was acutely aware of everyone’s eyes on her, waiting to see if her back would flare up. She didn’t care about her team or Cat but she could feel Lena’s intense gaze on her and she didn’t want to mess up in front of her.  
She did her approach and jumped, hitting the ball sharp diagonally behind the net. When she landed a second after the ball touched the ground without a problem, she couldn’t help but smile and swiftly look in Lena’s direction. 

The PT was staring at her with a weird look on her face and a blush on her cheeks but before Kara could think about the origin of that blush, Maggie patted her on the shoulder and gave her a proud grin. 

“Nice hit”, Alex complimented her sister with a smile and Kara did a little bow.

The drill went on for about ten minutes in which Kara hit better than she had done in a while. Her back was doing exceptionally well and the only times she could feel it was during her serve when she threw the ball too far behind her head or the set wasn’t as close to the net as it should be. 

Kara got sucked into her own world for the next hour of practice and when she finally risked a look again, Lena was gone. 

After another half hour of 6 vs 6 in various team formations, Cat called Kara over again while she instructed the rest to start their stretches and foam rolling. 

“You’ll be doing your stretches with Ms. Luthor today so you can go to the PT room down the hall, next to the changing rooms, she said she’ll wait there for you. You should bring a towel and your foam roll, too.”

“Alright sounds good. See you tomorrow for scouting then!”, Kara said her goodbye over her shoulder as she jogged over to Alex to tell her where she was going and to just wait for her in the section of the stands reserved for VIP guests.

“Sure. Have fun!”, Alex called after her and a few whistles accompanied Kara out the door. Those damned women could smell sexual tension at ten miles away.

She jogged down the hall to the room Cat had told her to go to and knocked on the door before entering. 

“You can come in!”, Lena’s voice called through the door and Kara stepped into the room right as Winn sat up on the massage table. 

“Oh. Hey Winn”, Kara greeted him and quickly closed the distance between them to hug her friend. 

Lena was standing in a corner of the room, washing her hands but when she turned around, Kara greeted her with a shy smile and wave before returning her attention to Winn.

“So, how’s your shoulder? You good to play tonight?”

“It’s gotten so much better over the past few weeks thanks to Lena! I probably won’t start today but coach said he’ll give all of the starters a rest for the first set and we’ll see how it goes. Gotta give the young ones a chance”, he answered with a smile. 

“That’s so great to hear, I’m happy for you. I was thinking about watching the game but it depends on Alex and Maggie because I don’t really wanna watch alone.”

“I hope you’ll stay, we could go out for a drink afterwards”, Winn suggested and Kara nodded happily and promised they would if she were to actually watch the game.

Winn thanked Lena and winked at Kara before he left the room and closed the door. 

Now that he was gone, she smiled at Lena and stepped closer.

“Hey”, she greeted her with a soft voice and Lena smiled at her in return. 

“Hey.”

“Long time no see”, Kara joked. 

“Indeed. I think it’s been about 4 hours since our last conversation.”

Kara suppressed the urge to tell Lena that that was still far too long but there was no harm in thinking it. 

“Did you do your stretches?”, Lena asked.

“Yes, ma’am. Every single one. I even thought of you while doing it.”

Kara realised too late that she had said that out loud. She tried to think of a way to take it back when Lena chuckled and gave her a coy look. 

“That’s very considerate of you. I hope you still concentrated while doing them though.”

“Absolutely. I promise.”

Lena smiled again before instructing Kara to take her through all the stretches so she could stretch her out and simultaneously check if she had forgotten any.  
Kara did as she was told after she had taken off her shoes and knee pads and thrown them into a corner of the room. She tried to focus on the exercises but she could feel Lena’s eyes on her and sometimes her fingers when she adjusted Kara’s position. 

When Lena was satisfied, she told Kara to roll out her legs and back for her while answering a few questions.  
Kara got down on the floor and waited for Lena to get her notes and a pen before she sat cross-legged across from her. 

“How did your back feel during practice? Any pain?”

“Yes. Mild but I could feel a twinge whenever the throw for my serve wasn’t perfect or I over-jumped on my approach so the ball wasn’t in front of me anymore.”

Lena hummed and scribbled a few bulletpoints down onto her paper before looking up again. 

“But the pain was always manageable? So not as bad as usually?”

“Yeah. I think maybe once it reached its normal effect but that was at the very end of practice and the set wasn’t perfect, neither was my approach though.”

“Alright. That sounds good so far. Anything else? Any pain in your upper bag, shoulders or anywhere else?”

“No. Not at all. It was a pretty good practice.”

“Great. I would like you to take an ice bath after you’re done with the rolling, just to make sure your back muscles won’t be sore. That could lead to more pain.”

“How long do I need to be in the ice water for?”

“About ten minutes. I’ll be there the whole time though to make sure you’re okay. Sometimes people can’t handle the temperature as well as they think they will. Cat told me you’ve taken one before, otherwise, I wouldn’t let you stay in that long.”

“Yeah, I’ve done it at least a million times. Cat believes in it.”

“And she’s right to do so. I’ll just prepare the bath and you can take off your shirt or change into something else if you don’t wanna go in with your sports bra and shorts on.”

With that, Lena went into the adjoined room, out of Kara’s sight. Kara contemplated changing into another sports bra for a second as the one she was currently wearing was a light grey and she didn’t want to make Lena uncomfortable if it turned see-through because of the water. 

The thought made her face flush and she could feel a warm sensation running down her back, so she decided against it and just took her shirt and socks off, throwing them into the same corner as her kneepads and shoes. 

Kara opened her ponytail to shake out her hair and put it up in a high bun before padding into the room Lena had just left into.

Lena was sitting on a chair about a foot away from the tub. Kara smiled as she walked over to her but the brunette fixed her gaze on the tile floor. 

“Just go in whenever you’re ready and your ten minutes will start. If you feel like you’re going to pass out or anything like that, let me know immediately.”

“Sure. And Lena?”, Kara said and waited until Lena was looking into her eyes. 

“You can look. I don’t have a problem with it. If you’ve ever seen me compete in a Beach Volleyball tournament with my sister you’ve seen me in less clothing already”, she said with a smirk before stepping into the ice-cold water. 

“I- I just like to make sure my patients are comfortable. That’s all.”

Kara could see that Lena was blushing but at least she was looking at her again. She really had the most beautiful features. And those eyes. Kara thought she even saw her pupils dilate but that could just be the light playing tricks on her. 

“So have you?”, she asked after a moment of silence.

“What?”, Lena answered with a confused look on her face.

“Have you seen me play Beach Volleyball?”

“I haven’t actually. I don’t watch a lot of sports on TV and I can’t be in the sun for too long, I burn very easily.”

She shrugged at that and Kara got momentarily lost in looking Lena up and down and imagining her in a bikini, tanning. 

“I see. You should do it sometime though. I’ll make sure you’ll have an umbrella. There’s this tournament my sister and I always participate in, it’s especially for all the indoor Volleyball players because obviously we can’t really hold a candle to the real Beach players. It’s just for fun but I’m not sure if we’ll even be able to play it this year now that I think about it. With the Olympics and all.”

“We’ll see.”

“What about you? Do you do any sports? Have you ever tried playing Volleyball?”, Kara asked and cocked her head to the side, adjusting her position in the tub. 

“I played field hockey in high school and I used to dance. Didn’t really like the latter though, I just did it because of my mother.”

“And Volleyball? Never appealed to you?”

“It did actually. I’m just not very good at it. I’ve always liked watching it though and I’ve come to appreciate the people playing it.”

Kara grinned smugly at that and wiggled her eyebrows. Lena laughed at that and shook her head. 

“So did you see me hit earlier? How do you think I did?”

“Now you’re just fishing for compliments, Kara.”

“Absolutely not. Just asking for a professional opinion. Because of my injury of course.”

“Sure. But yeah, I did see you hit. Quite impressive I’m not going to lie. Especially because you’re by far not the tallest on the team.”

Kara feigned hurt at that. 

“Excuse me? I’m taller than you!”

“I never said you weren’t.”

Kara chuckled and sunk further into the water. She was submerged into it up to her neck by now but she didn’t really mind it. She actually found it quite relaxing and closed her eyes for a second. 

When she opened them again, she caught Lena staring at her face. Her eyebrows were furrowed as if she was mulling something over. 

“You okay there, doc?”, Kara asked with a light smile on her lips. 

“Yeah…yeah. Just thinking.”

“What were you thinking about then?”

“Nothing really. Just what I’m gonna do tonight and stuff.”

“Do you want to know what I think you should do?”

“I’m pretty sure I don’t but let’s hear it.”

“You should watch the game with me.”

“Don’t you think I’ve seen enough of my ex for one day?”

“Ah, forget about James. He might not even play tonight, you heard Winn. Plus, it would only be responsible of you to stick around and see how Winn is doing when he plays.”

“According to you just now, he said he might not even play, just like the rest of the starters”, Lena deadpanned. 

“Fine. I want to watch the game with you. I’m a great commentator. I promise it’ll be fun. And you can join Winn and me for drinks afterwards. To keep an eye on us. And because I want you to.”

Kara didn’t know what had gotten into her all of a sudden but she had decided that she would watch this game with Lena, come heaven or hell.  
Lena cocked an eyebrow and studied Kara’s face for a few seconds before her face took on a resigned look. 

“Fine. I’ll watch the game with you. But I don’t know about the drinks yet..”, she warned Kara with a raised hand. 

Kara fist-pumped the air and gave Lena a dazzling smile. 

“You can get out of the tub now by the way. Your time is up.”

Kara stood up in the tub and carefully stepped out but she slipped on the wet tiles and fell forward. Lena’s chair was the only thing she was able to hold on to, so she did. 

Her left hand found the armrest and her right hand the back. She stopped centimeters short of hitting Lena full front. Her nose was basically touching Lena’s. Lena didn’t move. Kara didn’t dare to move. Her breath was picking up and she was actually thinking about leaning a bit further down. Just a little bit. She could feel Lena’s breath on her lips and she wanted to close the distance between them and…

“Kara.”

Lena’s soft voice halted her movement and her eyes flickered up to the brunette’s blown pupils. 

“You’re dripping on me.”

“Oh.”

Kara stood up straight and scratched her neck in embarrassment.

“I’m sorry.”

“It’s fine. Don’t worry about it.”

Lena got up from her chair and straightened her pants and shirt before looking at Kara again. 

“You can take a shower and change, I’ll finish up here and you can pick me up in twenty minutes to go watch the game?”

It took Kara a moment to register Lena’s words because she was staring at her lips again. She wondered if they were as soft as they looked. Was she even wearing lipstick or were they just naturally this pink?

“Kara?”

“Uh yeah. Sounds perfect. I’ll see you in twenty minutes then.”

Lena smiled as Kara turned around on the spot, gathered all of her things from the other room and left to shower and change.  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	5. When you‘re watching me, who do I watch?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They watch the game. That‘s it.

When Kara got back to the locker room, she wasn‘t surprised to discover that most of her teammates were still in there. After practice, they all usually took it slow and chatted under the shower, exchanging all the gossip they hadn’t been able to discuss with Coach Grant looming over them like a hawk.

Alex was toweling off her hair in the corner when Kara dropped her stuff on the bench next to her.

„How was your private session with Ms Luthor?“, she asked, winking conspiratorially at her sister.

Kara only grinned at that and swatted at Alex with her towel before heading for a shower herself.  
Maggie exited the shower room right as Kara entered and stopped her with a „we still on for the game after or have you found someone else to watch it with? Alex and I are pretty beat but we‘d still go with you if you needed us to“.

„Oh yeah right, thanks for offering again but I‘ve actually convinced Lena to join me so you guys are off the hook.“

Maggie grinned smugly at that. „Lena, huh?“

„Yes, Lena“, Kara replied with an eyeroll but her smile was warm and Maggie chuckled before leaving her to shower.

Twenty minutes later, Kara was showered and dressed in tight jeans, a tanktop and a black Team Canada hoodie that her last name on the back and sleeves.

She had her bag slung over her shoulder and checked her phone before making her way back towards the PT office, where she knocked before entering it a second time for the day. 

Lena was sitting in a chair with her feet propped up on a stool and she seemed to be completely tuned into the book she was reading.  
Kara studied her face for a while, noticing the furrowed brows of concentration and the fact that Lena was biting her bottom lip. 

She smiled at that and almost didn’t want to disturb the beautiful woman in front of her. Lena seemed to sense her presence though because she looked up at Kara and smiled before closing her book and getting up.

„Twenty minutes sharp, I‘m impressed“, she said while grabbing a jacket off the back of her chair. 

„Does that mean you were eagerly awaiting my return?“, Kara asked with a wink and Lena blushed at that.

„Maybe. But only because it got boring sitting here all alone.“

Kara chuckled and held the door open for Lena, who ducked her head while passing her and if the PT smelled like lavender, which she definitely hadn‘t before, neither of them mentioned it. 

——-

Lena‘s POV

Before Kara had arrived to pick her up, Lena had been pacing up and down her little PT office, trying to figure out what the hell she was gonna do. Spending a whole Volleyball game besides Kara? What the actual hell had she been thinking? It was hard enough working with her, touching her without really touching her. 

Well, who was she kidding, she was actually quite excited to spend more time with Kara. The bubbly blonde was simply nice to be around. She joked and flirted just enough but Lena was sure she could have a serious conversation with her if she needed to, like this morning when they had talked about James. 

Lena wasn‘t one to share her love life that easily and surely not just with anyone but Kara certainly wasn‘t anyone. She might just become someone to Lena. And that was exactly what was so incredibly dangerous about her. 

The PT might act like she was totally over the whole James thing but to be honest, she was still pretty hurt. It wasn‘t uncommon for her to be hung up on past relationships, Lena always gave everything once she opened up to someone and committed to a relationship with them.

And then to be betrayed by them this cruelly, that was a whole different kind of hurt she never wanted to experience again. 

It wasn‘t only James though, who was making it hard for her to be herself, it was her family and generally, society. Lena had always known that she wasn‘t fully straight. The girls at boarding school had been pretty and nice and funny, just like Kara, and who was she to deny that fact. 

It also wasn‘t like she had never been with a woman but that had always been completely physical, a relationship was out of the question with Lilian and her homophobic worldview. 

After ten minutes of contemplating life and her unusual attraction towards Kara, Lena shook herself out of it and sat down to read her book. She made sure to always carry one around with her because you never knew when and where you might need to pass some time. Today, she had Little Women with her.

She had read it before but after having watched the movie, she had fallen in love with the story all over again. Maybe an especially pretty cast had also played into her returning obsession for the novel but she would never admit that out loud. 

Another ten minutes of reading had her so immersed in the story of the March sisters that she didn‘t hear Kara knock or enter the room. After a minute or so, Lena felt her skin prickle the way you do when someone is watching you and sure enough, when she looked up from her book, there was Kara, looking at her with a weird look on her face and a soft smile on her lips. 

A glance at the clock let Lena know that Kara was extremely punctual and she didn‘t know why but the fact pleased her immensely.

„Twenty minutes sharp, I‘m impressed“, she said, while grabbing her jacket off the back of the chair and shoving her book into the messenger bag at her feet.

„Does that mean you were eagerly awaiting my return?“, Kara asked with a wink and Lena blushed at that.

„Maybe. But only because it got boring sitting here all alone.“

Lena enjoyed Kara chuckling at her response so much, she made no move to exit the room before the blonde kindly opened the door for her and held it with her right arm, gesturing her out with her left one.

The PT ducked her head while walking out and yes, maybe she did apply some perfume right after Kara had left for her shower and she thought she saw Kara‘s nose twitch in response to the soft smell of lavender.

„Who do you think is going to win tonight?“, Kara asked once they were out in the hall and on their way to the VIP booth reserved for players of other teams to use at all times if they wanted to watch a game. 

„Honestly, it‘s hard to tell. I think we‘re in pretty good form with Winn back on the court but then again, he might not even play. It all depends on how Coach Jonzz wants to play it. It‘s a friendly game after all so winning isn‘t really the focus I guess.“

Kar hummed in response and seemingly mulled Lena‘s answer over in her head before answering.

„I agree. I think we could and probably would win with all of our starters on the court but I think Jon wants to experiment a bit and he knows he has this opportunity today to do it. The US is probably going to do the same though, so maybe it‘s just gonna be youngsters against youngsters and we‘ll get a glimpse of what the next ten years are going to look like.“

„That‘s an interesting thought actually, I hadn‘t thought of it like that. Maybe we‘re going to see someone play today that‘s going to go on and break world records or something and they don‘t even know yet.“

Lena noticed Kara looking intently at her while she was talking and she couldn‘t help but blush at the obvious attention the blonde was giving her. 

They were quiet for the rest of the walk but the silence was more comfortable than anything so Lena didn‘t really mind. She actually quite enjoyed it because she had always thought that being able to just be silent around one another without it being uncomfortable was something to be cherished and appreciated as it wasn‘t as common as one might think.

When they arrived at the VIP lounge, Kara fished a silver key card out of her pocket and held it against a small white square with a reader in it. The light on the box switched from red to green and the door to the private booth opened with a barely audible click.

Lena followed Kara into the room with an awed expression on her face. She had known that Kara had some privileges from being a player herself but this was just ridiculous. The room was bigger than her PT office downstairs and bathed in warm light from the designer lamps on the ceiling. 

It had a fully equipped bar and a fridge with fruits, yoghurts and prepped meals in it that you could even heat up in the microwave on the counter. The front of the room was open towards the court, hanging in the air like a balcony. There were two rows of seats available for around ten people. 

Kara moved in the space like she actually lived here. She threw her bag into the corner before heading towards the bar and pulling a ginger ale from the fridge.  
She turned to Lena with a smile on her face and gestured to the bar behind her.

„You can take everything you want. It‘s already paid for so don‘t worry about that. There‘s salads and other stuff in the fridge if you‘re hungry. The alcohol is in the small fridge over there, sodas and water in here. I‘m not gonna drink while we‘re here because I‘m getting that drink with Winn later, which by the way you‘re still invited to, but you‘re free to drink whatever you like.“

During Kara‘s little instructing ramble, Lena had placed her messenger bag over the back of a bar stool and shed her jacket to hang it over there, too.

She smiled at Kara who was now rubbing the back of her neck as if at a loss for words. 

„Thank you, Kara. I‘ll just drink some water for now and we‘ll see about that drink later. Do you wanna share a pizza or something? I‘d suggest something more healthy but I can‘t eat a whole salad and I figured you wouldn‘t want one right now.“

Kara‘s face lit up at that and she nodded enthusiastically at Lena‘s words. 

„Yeah, I would love to actually! I‘m always hungry after practice and you must be too after work.“

„I am, yes. I don‘t see anything like a pizza in the fridge but there‘s something like a menu over there where it says they have room service and can bring us one? Is that available today?“

Kara nodded again and turned around to the bar, reaching over it and grabbing a phone, which she typed some numbers into before putting it back. 

„All done, the pizza should be here in fifteen minutes, just in time for the first set. Let’s get you your water for now then and sit down, warmups have already started and I wanna get a good look at what we‘re dealing with today“, the blonde said while grabbing a bottle of water out of the fridge and handing it to Lena, then making her way towards the seats.

Lena followed her and plopped down into the plush chair next to Kara in the first row. 

„So, you know your way around a Volleyball player‘s body but do you also know all the rules to the actual game?“, Kara said while cracking open her can of Canada Dry.

Lena coughed around her gulp of water at the blonde‘s words and Kara had to pat her on the back to help the water get out of her air ways. Kara was as red as Lena now but not because of choking on water. 

„Oh I‘m sorry, I didn’t mean it like that obviously...I just meant, you know, you‘ve worked with Winn and now me, so you must know a little bit about Volleyball in general but the rules are complicated so maybe you don‘t know everything and...“

„Kara“, Lena interrupted her before she could stumble over more of her own words, „it‘s fine, really. I know what you meant. It just sounded...funny. In fact, I know my way around basically all of the different ball sports bodies but barely none of their rules are really in my head I guess.“

Kara blushed again before nodding and focusing her gaze on the players warming up on the court below them. 

„Right. So. They‘re just warming up in pairs right now. In a few minutes, the referee will whistle and they‘ll start hitting from 4, then 2, that‘s the positions at the net, right there“, Kara explained and pointed at the corresponding places at the net. 

„After that, there‘ll be some time for serves before everyone leaves the court to eventually start the game. Both teams will probably start with either changing position I or II, depending on who has serve and who has receive. The captains of each team determine that by having the ref flip a coin. Whoever wins, gets to pick if they want to serve or serve receive or they can pick a side of the court they want to start at.  
Depending what the winner chooses, the loser gets to pick the other thing, so if the winner chooses what to do with the ball, the loser gets to determine the sides and vice versa. The game starts at 0:0 obviously and goes up until one team has 25. That‘s one set. You have to win by two though, so if it‘s 24:25, you play up to 26 and so on. A game is best of five, so the first team to win three sets wins.“

„That, i actually knew!“, Lena bursts out proudly and she blushes when Kara looks at her with a soft smile and approving nod. 

„Very good! They‘re starting to hit now so whenever I see something interesting I‘ll just explain it to you, so you‘ll actually learn something tonight and aren’t just sitting here bored. I won’t even try and explain all of the rules because it‘s impossible to think of all of them at the top of my head and even more impossible to get them without ever having played. Most of them you just internalize at some point, rather than understanding them.“

Lena hummed in agreement and she withstood the urge to tell Kara that sitting here with her was anything but boring. In fact, her heart rate said something completely different. She should be used to Kara‘s presence by now but the blonde radiated a warmth that seeped through Lena‘s thin work clothes and made her shiver and want to close the distance between them.

She refrained from doing so whatsoever, it would just make matters worse if Kara pulled back or if it made her uncomfortable. Lena was okay with just existing besides Kara at the moment. 

Upon Kara‘s silence, Lena focused on the players below her, trying to make out familiar faces. They had started hitting from 4 now and she could see Winn making a set out towards the antenna and someone who looked like Mike hit the ball right down the line.

„Was that Mike?“, she asked Kara without letting the man out of her sight. 

„Yeah. As much as he‘s a douchebag, he‘s also a very good hitter. For his height, he has an incredible vertical jump. Otherwise, he probably wouldn‘t be able to play at this level.“

Lena hummed again and studied Mike while he made his way across the court to get back in line for hitting. He was insanely average looking from her point of view but she guessed there was a kind of boyish attractiveness he radiated. He flashed a smile at one of his coaches and yeah, she could see how Kara might‘ve liked him. They both had the energy of a ten-year-old that you couldn’t help but adore. 

Right when Lena thought she‘d seen enough of him, he looked up and caught her eye. He stopped fidgeting with the ball in his hand and winked at her before waving up at Kara who only held up her hand in greeting. 

„Ugh, I wish he hadn‘t seen us. I‘m sure now he‘ll want to try and talk to me after the game. He thinks there‘s still „something between us I can‘t deny“ to quote his latest text“, Kara said and seemly shuddered at the thought.

Lena was about to laugh at that when another player looked up at their booth and caught her attention.  
James held her gaze for a second before nodding at Kara and smiling sheepishly at Lena. The PT looked away at that and made herself smaller in her chair.

„Idiot. Shouldn‘t have treated you this way. Imagine if you were still together and he could look up at you at every point he made. That has to be an incredible feeling and he threw that away for what...“, Kara muttered and shook her head. 

Lena smiled at that and looked at Kara‘s profile. The blonde had furrowed her brows in anger it seemed and her nose was scrunched up.

„Thanks Kara, that‘s really nice of you to say“, Lena replied into the silence. 

Kara looked at Lena with a look akin to longing but her face soon split into a bright smile.

„You‘re absolutely welcome. Personally, I‘ve always liked the idea of someone I love coming to all of my games and cheering me on, celebrating afterwards or consoling me. It seems like a nice thing to have. I think I would play better if I had someone to play for at every game. Wouldn‘t want to disappoint them.“

„Didn‘t Mike or any of your exes ever watch your games?“, Lena asked with clear interest written on her face. 

„Nah, not really. Mike didn‘t really have the time because he has practice or his own games and he says Women‘s Volleyball isn‘t as interesting as Men‘s because we can‘t hit as hard. He only ever came to one and I played miserably that day. All my exes before that weren‘t at all interested in sports and I guess they weren‘t ready to make an effort.“

„That‘s their loss. I actually enjoy watching Women‘s Volleyball and if someone you know and love is playing, I don‘t see any reason not to be there for them.“

Kara grinned at that and was about to say something in reply when someone knocked on the door.

„Ah, excuse me for a second, I believe our pizza has arrived“, she announced before getting up to receive their food.

Lena could hear Kara exchange a few words with the delivery man and when she came back to their seats, she was holding a pizza carton with a steaming margarita pizza in it. 

„I ordered potstickers with it if you want any“, she said while sitting down, holding the glorified breadsticks in Lena‘s direction.

„I‘m good, thanks, the pizza will do“, the brunette replied with a laugh.

The next few minutes passed in comfortable silence only occasionally interrupted by Kara making remarks about hits of the players they were watching. 

When Lena reached into the pizza carton blindly, Kara‘s and her hand touched, both hovering just above the last piece of the delicious food. It shouldn‘t affect Lena this much to be touching Kara‘s hand, after all she had been touching her thighs and back just hours ago, but it did anyways. A warmth spread from her fingers through her whole body and she could feel her face heat up at Kara‘s nervous chuckle when she retreated her hand and gestured for Lena to take the last piece.

„I still have my potstickers anyways“, she said with a sheepish smile.

Lena didn‘t say anything, just grabbed the last piece thankfully and put it in her mouth before any incriminating words could fall out of it. 

„Ah finally, they‘re starting in a minute. I‘m really excited to see the starting six on both teams. Well, I guess starting seven if you count the Libero.“

Lena hummed in agreement as she was still chewing on her pizza and couldn‘t talk right now.

The first set went by in a blur and was over after nothing more than twenty minutes. To both of their surprises, the US team had actually had put four of their starters on the court, whereas Canada didn‘t have a single one on. Needless to say, the US took the first set even though the young Canadians gave their best. In the end, they were simply missing experience and consistency.

Kara didn‘t have much to say throughout the first set apart from pointing out interesting moments and specific rules Lena tried her best to understand and memorize. 

The second set proved to be more interesting because Jon didn‘t want to give up without a fight and let Winn, Oliver and Barry start with four other younger ones, who had played the first set already. Winn‘s sets were more accurate and Oliver and Barry proved to have the superior block, which forced the US to play more shots and short balls than only hit the ball with all their might.

The score was 17:16 for Canada when one of the young players fell and didn‘t get back up again. He‘d twisted his ankle after having landed on the blocker‘s foot during his attack. 

Lena immediately rose out of her seat but Kara put her hand on her forearm and pointed at the whole team of medicals seated at the side of the court, ready to help in case of injuries. 

James was subbed in for the injured player and Canada quickly decided the second set for themselves.

„I really hope Jon keeps them like this, it‘s a solid team right now and the younger ones are really getting in the swing of things. And despite the fact that this is a friendly game, winning this is important for morale and motivation, he won‘t just risk that for giving someone game time they might not even deserve or need.“

Lena could see that Kara was sitting on the edge of her seat, eagerly awaiting the start of the third set.

„You wanna make a bet“, Kara suddenly asked as she turned to face Lena.

„A bet?“, the brunette asked dumbfounded.

„Yeah. A bet. Who wins the game and how exactly the sets will be distributed.“

„Hm. I guess we could do that. What‘s in it though? Money?“

„I was thinking that if I win, you have to come with Winn and me to get drinks. You can choose what you want in case you win.“

„Alright, that seems fair. If you lose, I can choose if I want to come AND you have to buy me coffee the next time we see each other.“

Kara grinned at her and held her hand out for Lena to shake. Lena took it with a smile on her own face and chose to ignore the fact that however this would turn out, she already knew that she would go get that drink with Kara and Winn and if she won, she would also get a coffee and more time with Kara out of it, so win win really. 

„So what do you say? Who will win and what‘s gonna be the set score?“

„I‘ll go with Canada and they‘ll win 3:1.“

„Interesting. See, I‘m going with Canada as well but it‘s gonna get interesting and end with a 3:2 for us“, Kara said with a mischievous smile on her face that made Lena question if Kara knew something she didn‘t.

The rest of the game was spent in suspense with Kara constantly commenting on the players‘ performances and again pointing out certain interesting facts for Lena but at the end of the fourth set, they both went quiet for the last points. This set would determine the outcome of their bet and the score was 23:23. 

„Oh come on ref, that was out!“, Kara complained when the score switched to 24:23 after a long ball of the US team barely touched the line.

The serve that followed was incredible and hit James spot on. He was easily the weakest link in the serve receive chain and when he miscalculated the curve of the ball, Lena groaned loudly. 

„Of course James had to be the reason for me to lose this bet.“

Kara laughed at that and made a dismissive gesture. 

„Well, we still have a set to go and we haven‘t determined what to do if the US wins because then we‘d both be wrong.“

„That‘s right. What if we let Winn decide what we‘re gonna do tonight after the game if the US wins? He might need a distraction after his own taste anyways after a loss.“

„Alright, that’s a deal! If we both lose, we‘ll ask him later.“

Canada won by two points in the fifth set. Lena didn‘t mean to but she pouted at the outcome. 

„Aw come on Lena, it can‘t be that bad to have to go get a drink with Winn and me, right?“, Kara teased her with a smug grin grazing her lips. 

„Winn I don’t mind, it‘s you that I‘m not sure about yet“, Lena replied with a look that told Kara she was only joking.

The blonde feigned hurt nonetheless and held her hand on her heart as if she was having a stroke in response to Lena‘s words.

„I‘m truly wounded, Lena. I thought you were growing rather fond of me.“

„That‘s still to be determined. We‘ll see, maybe if you buy me a drink later“, Lena said with a wink.

She was feeling rather bold now that she had the prospect of drinking with Kara and being with her in a completely work-unrelated environment.  
They spent the next twenty minutes just hanging around the VIP lounge finishing up their drinks and Kara‘s last potsticker before slowly packing up their stuff and cleaning everything up.

„Winn is probably gonna need another twenty minutes, I‘m sure they‘ll have a short team meeting after the game and then he‘ll need to shower and change so I suggest we head to the bar already and I‘ll just text him on the way.“

„Sure, sounds good“, Lena shrugged and swung her bag over her shoulder before following Kara out of the arena. 

When the cold air hit both of their faces upon exiting the building, Lena immediately shivered and cursed under her breath. She had forgotten her jacket in the VIP booth upstairs. Of fucking course she had...

Kara must‘ve noticed Lena‘s discomfort as she turned to her with a worried expression.

„Oh shoot, Lena, did you forget your jacket? You can take my hoodie for now if you want and I‘ll just ask Winn to pick it up for you and bring it with him to the bar if that‘s okay with you.“

„Oh no, Kara, it‘s no problem, I don‘t want you to freeze because of me, they said there‘ll be a storm and you have to stay healthy for practice. I wouldn’t want to jeopardize you“, Lena shook her head at Kara‘s offer but the blonde had already taken off her hoodie and was holding it for Lena to take.

„Well, it’s too late, the hoodie is off. You might as well take it now or we‘ll just both be cold and that‘s really not necessary.“

Lena huffed at Kara‘s stubbornness but took the offered garment and pulled it over her head. It was warm from Kara wearing it and it smelled like her in a sense Lena couldn‘t describe. 

„Thank you, Kara, that‘s incredibly kind of you“, she said with a sheepish smile as she cuddled herself up in the soft fabric of the blonde‘s hoodie. 

„You‘re very welcome. I guess you‘ll just have to stay close to me now to keep me warm, right?“, Kara replied with a smug grin and cocky wink before holding out her arm for Lena to take. 

And for the second time in a row, Lena couldn‘t help but accept Kara‘s offer and she slipped her right arm through the Volleyball player‘s left.

————————-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long to post this, it‘s been a crazy few months and I had a whole lot to do for school but I hope I‘ll be able to write more often over the remaining summer days, so stay tuned!  
> Hope you‘re all well and leave your thoughts and wishes in the comments please :)  
> Xo K


	6. bar revelations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> they go to the bar part 1

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And again I need to apologize because it took me so long. Who am I kidding, it's not only that I'm stressed I also wasn't really in the spirit but here you guys go! Finally....Hope you enjoy and hope everyone is safe and healthy and happy new year!

Lena’s POV

“So….are we gonna walk to that bar or what’s the plan?”, Lena asked once her arm was settled in the hook of Kara’s.

Kara looked at her with wide eyes and cleared her throat before stammering through her explanation. 

“Uh well. I thought we were just gonna take my car but I hadn’t considered that you’re probably here by car as well so if you’d rather take yours or walk, that’s totally fine. It really isn’t that far.”

Lena chuckled before tugging on Kara’s arm a bit, leading her in the direction of the parking lot. 

“Your car sounds great. I actually took a cab to get her, I don’t own a car. I wouldn’t put it to much use anyways.”

Kara grinned and led the way to her black Audi tugged away on one of the private parking spots reserved for athletes and coaches. 

“Nice car”, Lena commented before Kara winked at her and let her go in order to open the door for her. 

Lena ducked her head and smiled gingerly before climbing into the warm car and watching Kara close the door behind her, round the front of her Audi and let herself in on the driver’s side. 

After Kara settled into the black leather of the driver’s seat, she turned to face Lena and grinned at her. 

“Ready?”

“Ready if you are”, Lena replied and she could feel her cheeks blush when her eyes flickered down to look at her lips for a second.

“Alright then, let’s get this thing started!”, Kara announced excitedly before starting the engine and maneuvering her car off the parking lot. 

It took them approximately ten minutes to get to the bar in which Lena observed Kara’s driving very closely. 

She was a good driver. Safe, composed, slow enough but not too slow. She drove a manual, which, for some reason, did something to Lena. 

Watching Kara shift gears like a pro and driving with her left hand on the steering wheel was simply enticing and Lena was sure it had nothing to do with the fact that Kara’s hand would brush along her thigh from time to time when shifting into fifth or sixth gear.

It wasn’t her fault that the car interior wasn’t spacious enough for Lena to move her legs away from the touch. And even if it was…who was she to deny herself some human contact.

Kara parked the car a block away from the bar and turned off the engine before looking at Lena again.

“Do you wanna wait in the car for Winn or should we go inside already and start the night without him?”

She wiggled her eyebrows suggestively at her last words and Lena couldn’t suppress a laugh at Kara’s antics but she unbuckled her seatbelt and moved to open the door while answering with an amused “Let’s get this party started.”

Kara beamed at that and practically jumped out of the car to assist Lena out of it and link their arms together again. 

As soon as they stepped into the bar, Kara let go of Lena and if the PT missed her warmth immediately, she didn’t admit it and simply followed the athlete deeper into the establishment. 

“Hey Kara!”, a girl behind the car called over to them and Kara answered by waving enthusiastically and changing her course to the bar instead of to a little table in the back of the room. 

Lena didn’t know what to do with herself. Should she follow Kara to the bar? Would she be intruding? Maybe she should just stay on course to the table in case someone else also had an eye on it. After all, it was getting increasingly crowded and Lena definitely didn’t like drinking without a seating opportunity. 

“Lena? Are you coming?”, Kara asked. She had stopped in her tracks and turned around to look for Lena and her questioning look answered Lena’s predicament. 

“Yeah, sorry”, she answered with a shy smile and caught up to Kara who took her by the hand to lead her the rest of the way to the bar. 

“Hey Raven, what’s up?”, Kara greeted the girl behind the bar before she was being pulled into a weird hug across the counter by the brown-haired girl who Lena had to admit looked gorgeous in her all-black outfit.

“Kara Danvers how she lives and breathes. Haven’t seen you around in a while Supergirl. Where have you been?”, the girl, Raven, asked as soon as she had let go of Kara.

“Oh you know, a lot of practice, road to the Olympics and all that. I also had to start physiotherapy because of my back, remember? I texted you about it last week?”, Kara said and blushed. Lena didn’t quite know why before Raven fixed her gaze on her and a smile bloomed on her face.

“Hold on. Are you Lena? Now that Kara mentioned the physiotherapy…I remember her describing you in vivid detail so I’m making an educated guess that you’re Lena Luthor, the infamous new PT?”

Lena was taken aback by the change in conversation but smiled politely as she shook Raven’s hand and responded with a “That’s me I guess.”

Raven chuckled at that and gave her a slow and deliberate once over before Kara cleared her throat and tightened her grip on Lena’s left hand. 

“Don’t worry, Danvers, Anya is only a few feet away and you know how she gets. I wouldn’t dream of ruining your and my chances of living a few more years”, Raven laughed before excusing herself for a second to tend to another customer. 

“So…you described me in such vivid detail to your bartender friend that she recognized me on the spot? Must’ve been a very good first impression I made on you then”, Lena observed smugly, turning her body in Kara’s direction, who was still blushing and fidgeting with the hand that wasn’t still holding on to Lena’s for dear life. 

“Well…I did ask for your phone number on the very first day we met so I thought you were aware”, Kara answers with a crooked grin, trying to sound more composed than she was.

Now it was Lena’s turn to blush. She ducked her head and had to admit, Kara asking for her number that day did make a very memorable impression on her as well. She had known Kara’s interest in the few digits that would allow her access to her personal life wasn’t solely based on her best interest for her stretches but hearing Kara say it made it even better. 

Lena was feeling hot from standing so close to Kara and having their hands still intertwined and she took a step back to cool down her nerves.

Kara looked at her with a look akin to longing and dropped her hand, seemingly thinking Lena had had enough of her touch. Now Lena was feeling too cold. She mulled it over in her head for a few seconds and finally decided she needed to send Kara a positive signal to calm down her obvious anxious thoughts.

“I was just thinking I should probably get that table over there for us and you can get our drinks? Wouldn’t want Winn to arrive here without any place to sit, would we?”, Lena asked with a warm smile before reaching for Kara’s biceps and giving it a light squeeze.

Kara didn’t answer for a few seconds, instead looking down at where Lena had placed her hand, fingers digging into Kara’s exposed arm.

“S-Sure. Sounds good. What can I get for you?”

“Anything you want, really. I’m not particularly picky with my drinks, I had a rather wild face in highschool”, Lena said and she could see the barely restrained curiosity in Kara’s face.

Kara covered it well though and nodded with a smile before turning away from Lena to wave at Raven. Lena let her hand fall from the player’s arm and made her way through the crowded room to the table she had seen earlier.

To her surprise, it still wasn’t occupied and she let herself fall onto the bench in the corner, facing the bar. She could see Kara laughing at Raven but now she only smiled fondly at the picture presented to her. 

Only Kara talking to a friend. Nothing else. No need for the little pain stab in her abdomen at the thought of Kara talking to someone and maybe even flirting. No need at all. Especially because Kara was a patient. Lena shook her head. 

She’d already gone way too far with Kara and she can feel the panic rise as she thinks about what that could mean for her.

What if Kara didn't feel the same heat every time she looked at Lena? What if she didn't think about kissing her every second they spent together? That would mean a lot of pain for Lena over the next months. 

She had agreed to be Kara’s PT over the course of the Olympics and that meant every game, most of the practices and even weekends spent with her, touching her, talking to her.

Lena was losing herself in these dreadful thoughts and didn’t realize Kara was making her way over to her, balancing a tray with four shots and two tall glasses that looked like someone had poured a rainbow into them. 

“Hey stranger”, Kara greeted her while placing the tray on the table in front of Lena. She chuckled at the look of surprise on Lena’s face and slid onto the bench next to her, pressing in maybe just a little bit more than was strictly necessary between two friends, colleagues even. 

Lena forgot every single negative thought she had had at the sight of Kara licking her own wrist and applying salt before turning to her and offering the salt shaker.

“Tequila! I thought we could bring out party Lena for the night”, she explained and Lena knew this wasn’t a good idea just by looking into Kara’s eyes, a gleeful glint in them that promised something Lena couldn’t really place. 

“Okay then, game on!”

Kara grinned at her and watched as Lena licked her wrist and put the sugar on the wet spot before grabbing one of the shot glasses and a lime wedge. She waited for Kara to follow suit and they look each other in the eye while counting down from 3. 

Lena could feel Kara’s eyes on her as she deliberately licked the salt off her wrist, downed the shot and bit the lime. 

When she looked up again, Kara was wiping her mouth and her pupils were blown. And this time, Lena was sure she wasn't imagining it because Kara looked her in the eye for a second and then her gaze dropped down to Lena’s lips, her tongue slowly wetting them and tasting the sour lime juice.

“Uhm. I’m gonna use the bathroom real quick, okay?”, Kara says before shuffling out of their semi booth and hurrying over to a door that reads restroom above.

Logically Lena knows Winn could arrive any second now and she shouldn’t follow Kara to the bathroom because what if she really just needed to use it?

But something told her that wasn’t it. Kara had been flushed and her look had been feverish. Lena had assumed it was the alcohol or their closeness and Kara was turned on even (Lena admitted that could’ve just been wishful thinking) but what if the volleyball player actually wasn’t feeling well?

Lena was still thinking about following Kara when Winn appeared in front of the table and grinned at her, triumphantly holding up a black jacket that belonged to Lena.

“Winn! Hey! Congrats on the win earlier. I have a lot of questions about your shoulder and everything but I really need to use the bathroom…Kara is there right now but I can’t wait any longer”, Lena rushed to explain before standing up abruptly and making her way over to the restrooms.

When she pushed the door open and entered the small restroom, the music and chatter faded into the background and all she could focus on was Kara, leaning on the sink and staring at her reflection in the mirror on the wall.

“Kara?”, Lena asked softly as to not startle the woman.

Kara looked up at her and smiled softly before turning on the water and rinsing off her hands. 

“Hey”, the blonde answered while the water washed over her hands.

“Are you okay? You looked a little flushed when you left and I was worried you might not be feeling too good”, the brunette explained while Kara dried her hands with a paper towel before throwing it into the bin next to the sink.

Kara looked up at her with a look Lena wasn’t able to decipher.

“I’m good. I just got overwhelmed”, Kara answered and smoothed down the front of her shirt, making Lena track the motion with her eyes.

“Overwhelmed by what?”, she asked innocently, genuinely curious because Kara didn’t seem like the socially anxious type and she had been fine while talking to Raven.

“You”, the blonde interrupted Lena’s thoughts and her eyes snapped up to look into earnest blue ones.

“Me?”

“Yes. You. You’re just everywhere and you’re always so HOT. Your body just oozes warmth. Which is weird considering you freeze easily when you’re outside but-“

Lena looked at Kara and saw her struggle to form words, explain herself. She didn’t know what to say. It sounded like her close proximity bothered Kara. Made her uncomfortable even. She nodded and her previous soft smile fell as she turned to leave the bathroom.

“I’m sorry that I made you uncomfortable, Kara. I’ll just get my jacket from Winn and leave then.”, Lena apologized and her hand was already gripping the doorknob when she felt Kara’s touch on her shoulder, forcing her to face her. 

Lena was about to complain and ask Kara what the hell she was doing when she felt soft lips on hers. She was too shocked to kiss Kara back or move at all and it was over again before it had really started.

Now it was Kara’s turn to look embarrassed. She opened her mouth to apologize for overstepping, Lena could see the regret in her eyes but before the blonde got the chance to, Lena surged forward and captured her lips again.

Kara gasped into the kiss but she responded immediately by pressing Lena against the bathroom door and burying her hands in dark hair. Lena herself was losing her mind. She was kissing Kara Danvers. Kara Danvers was kissing her. 

She fisted her hands into Kara’s T-Shirt and pulled her even closer. At the same time, Kara let her tongue glide over Lena’s lips and the brunette opened them instantly. She moaned into the kiss as Kara’s thigh slid in between her legs and she could feel the pressure building when-

They were startled out of their kiss by someone trying to open the door from the outside, effectively pushing it into Lena, whose bodyweight combined with Kara’s was enough to keep the door close but they broke their kiss nonetheless. 

Kara looked disheveled and her eyes were glazed over like she had only just woken up and Lena was honestly thinking about just ignoring the person on the other side of the door but Kara took a step away from her with a sheepish smile on her face and held out a hand to her, beckoning her away from the door so the middle-aged woman trying to open the door could enter. 

Lena was sure that she looked like a wreck. Her hair felt out of place and she knew she was flushed but the woman didn’t pay attention to them, only rushed into one of the stalls and closed the door behind her. 

“Well…”, Kara cleared her throat, “we shouldn’t leave Winn waiting any longer. He must be terribly bored out there, all alone.”

“Oh absolutely. We should get back to him”, Lena answered but neither of them moved for a second. 

Kara was looking at her fondly and for a moment Lena thought she was gonna kiss her again but she just smoothed over her hair and moved a strand of it behind Lena’s ear before opening the door for her and gesturing for her to exit the bathroom. Lena smiled one last time and stepped back into the room full of drunken people, the smell of alcohol and loud music.  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
